disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jonas
Dallas,Texas, United States |Origin = New Jersey, United States |Died = |Instrument = Vocals, guitar, drums, piano, glockenspiel, cello |Genre = Teen pop, pop rock |Occupation = Vocalist, musician, actor, singer–songwriter |Years_active = 2004–present |Label = Hollywood, Columbia |Associated_acts = Jonas Brothers |Notable_instruments = Gibson SG, drums, keyboard }} Nicholas Jerry "Nick" Jonas (born September 16, 1992) is an American singer-songwriter and actor best known as one of the Jonas Brothers, a pop-rock band he formed with his brothers Joe and Kevin. The Jonas Brothers originally started as an attempted solo singing career for Nick, but the record producer liked the sound when his brothers sang backup for him. He currently stars in the Disney Channel original series JONAS as Nick Lucas, alongside his brothers. Currently, he is working on a solo album, proposed for release in 2010. Background Nick Jonas was born in Dallas, Texas the son of Denise, a former sign language teacher and singer, and Paul Kevin Jonas Sr., a songwriter, musician, and former ordained minister at a Pentecostal Assemblies of God church.He was raised in Wyckoff, New Jersey and Homeschooled by his mother. He was diagnosed with Type I diabetes at the age of 13 and wears an OmniPod insulin pump to help him manage his diabetes. He also developed a public service announcement with the Washington Nationals to support diabetes care at Children's National Medical Center in Washington, D.C. Since August 6, 2008, Bayer Diabetes Care has partnered with Nick Jonas as a diabetes ambassador to promote the idea for young people to manage their diabetes, as Nick was diagnosed with diabetes when he was 13. Personal life Miley Cyrus has stated that she dated Jonas from June 2006 to December 2007. Cyrus claimed they were "in love" and dated soon after they'd first met. Acting Television On August 17, 2007, Jonas, along with his brothers, guest starred in an episode of Hannah Montana, which aired after the premiere of High School Musical 2 and the Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb.Gina Scarpa, "'Hannah Montana' Airs New Episode On Big Night", BuddyTV.com, August 11, 2007. The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever.Joal Ryan, "High School Musical 2 Big 2 B Ignored", E! News, August 18, 2007. Jonas and his brothers filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Camp Rock where they play a band called "Connect Three." Joe plays the lead male role and lead singer "Shane Gray"; Nick plays the role of "Nate," a guitarist; and Kevin plays the role of "Jason," also a guitarist. A soundtrack for the movie was released on June 17, 2008. The movie premiered on June 20 in the USA on Disney Channel, and Canada on Family. The reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2008. The show, which ran until September 5, 2008, documents the brothers' lives on the Look Me In The Eyes Tour. He and his brothers currently star as the Jonas Brothers in Jonas, a pop band trying to live a normal life, in the Disney Channel Original Series, entitled JONAS, which premiered May 2, 2009. Singing Solo artist In 2002 while performing in Beauty and the Beast, Jonas had written a song with his father called "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)." With background vocals from the Beauty and the Beast cast, Jonas performed the song on the 2002 annual Broadway "Equity Fights AIDS" album, Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure, Vol. 4.Kansas City Star: Band interview: The Jonas Brothers, on the road, promoting their first CDAllentown Morning Call: The Jonas Brothers: heartthrobs of the Hanson kind In November 2003, INO Records received a demo copy of "Joy To The World (A Christmas Prayer)."INO Records: Nicholas Jonas - Dear God The label released the song to Christian radio, where it quickly became popular on Record & Radio's Christian Adult Contemporary Chart. While Jonas was working on his solo project, Joe followed in his footsteps to Broadway, appearing in Baz Lurhmann's production of La Boheme. By September 2004, an executive at Columbia Records found out about Nick's song. Jonas was soon jointly signed to INO Records and Columbia Records and released the single "Dear God".Dear God by Nicholas JonasAbout.com: INO Records Signs 12-Year Old Singer/Actor Nicholas Jonas A second single, "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)" (a new solo recording), was released on November 16.Joy To The World (A Christmas Prayer) by Nicholas Jonas It was supposed to be followed by a December release of a self-titled solo album Nicholas Jonas, but the album was pushed back.About.com: Jonas Brothers It's About Time It did, however, get a limited release.WalMart.com: Nicholas Jonas Nick, along with Kevin and Joe, had written several other songs for the album. In early 2005, Columbia Records' new president, Steve Greenberg, listened to Jonas's record. While Greenberg did not like the album, he did like Jonas's voice.Jonas Brothers deliver squeaky clean 'punk' music Nick Jonas is currently working on a side project from the Jonas Brothers called "Nick Jonas and the Administration". It is set to be released in early 2010. Kevin Jonas talked to Popstar! about Nick Jonas and The Administration: 'Nick recorded a new version of the Jonas Brothers song 'Tonight' with The Administration. It's really wonderful. Can't wait for you to hear the record. We're beyond excited about this side project!' The members have been comfirmed.http://www.oceanup.com/2009/11/17/nick-jonas-on-the-administration-album Jonas Brothers After meeting with Jonas and hearing the song, "Please Be Mine", written and performed by the brothers, Daylight/Columbia Records decided to sign the three as a group act.New Haven Register: Brothers In ArmsThe Cute Boy Choir & Soloist Directory: Nicholas Jonas After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group "Sons of Jonas" before settling on the name "Jonas Brothers."MTV - The New Boy Bands ''It's About Time'', the brothers first album was released on August 8, 2006.Billboard Discography - Jonas Brothers - It's About Time According to the band's manager, it was only a "limited release" of a little over 50,000 copies. Because Sony was not interested in further promoting the band, the Jonas Brothers considered switching labels. The band was ultimately dropped by Columbia Records in early 2007. After shortly being without a label, the Jonas Brothers signed with Hollywood Records in February 2007.PR Newswire: The Jonas Brothers Sign Record Deal With Disney's Hollywood RecordsTopps' Baby Bottle Pop Sweetens Its Effort Around the same time, brothers began appearing in commercials for Baby Bottle Pops, singing the jingle. Their self-titled second album, Jonas Brothers, was released on August 7, 2007.Billboard Discography - Jonas Brothers It reached number five on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart in its first week. Its since sold over three million copies worldwide. The Jonas Brothers' third studio album, A Little Bit Longer, was released in the United States on August 12, 2008. It sold over 2 million copies worldwide. The Jonas Brothers were listed number 9 on the richest pop acts of 2008 with Coldplay and AC/DC making over 62 million. Discography ;Solo albums ;Recorded songs ;Non-album songs ; With Jonas Brothers Songs He Wrote ;Solo Songs * Appreciate * Crazy Kinda Crush On You * Dear God * Don't Walk Away * Hey, We're Gonna Be Alright * I Will Be The Light * Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer) * Time For Me To Fly * Wrong Again * Tonight (new version) * Who I'Am * World War III * The Rose Garden * Olive & An Arrow * Conspiracy Theory * State of Emergency * In The End ;For Jonas Brothers * A Little Bit Longer * Black Keys * Got Me Going Crazy * S.O.S * World War III ;For Demi Lovato * Behind Enemy Lines * Back Around * Stop The World Tours Filmography References External links * Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Actors